Talking in your sleep
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike goes to see Kate in her cabin and listen to her talking in her sleep


**TITLE: Talking in your sleep**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:R**

 **SPOILERS: Giving up the dead**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Mike goes to see Kate in her cabin and listen to her talking in her sleep**

 **ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS: Talking in your sleep from The Romantics**

 **.**

 **Mike walk into Kate cabin to check on her and to let her know about what Swain said.**

" **Mum what for tea?" Kate said as Mike step ford and sat down on the corner of her rack. He move her hair out of her face as he said**

" **Sorry I don't want to disturb you X. Came to see if your ok." Kate move onto her side as she smiles.**

" **Swain said twenty four hours, you will be good as gold. But the rehipnal will take couple more days before it completely gone from your system."**

" **I don't agree" Kate said sleepy Then said "Extra mayo with swiss sauce"**

" **Right" Then Kate moan.**

" **I'll let you sleep it off" Mike said as he stood up and turn to take a step to the door when he stop and turn to Kate when she said**

" **Beautiful man Mike Flynn, just beautiful" Mike was surprise with what Kate said**

" **Ok, take care" He turn and walk to the door and just about to open it when he heard**

" **why did you leave" Mike turn to Kate**

" **Why...Mmm...Why did you leave me" Mike walk back over to the bed and sat back down again.**

" **Kate" Mike said softly**

" **Why did you leave... I love you" Mike was shock with what Kate said**

" **X...Kate" Mike said**

" **Why did you leave me. Why, we could try" Mike was confuse to what Kate was saying. Was she dreaming about him or some one else. Mike look at Kate as she moan in her sleep for a minute then stood up.**

" **i love you Mike flynn" Kate muttered but Mike heard her.**

" **I love you to Kate." Mike said quietly**

 **then he bend over and kiss her forehead and inhale the smell he remember when they were on the course few years ago and how he fell in love with her back then. But broke up with her cause not only he was transferred to Cairns but of her big plans of becoming chief of the navy.**

 **But that all change when five years later he learns that she she was going to be his next XO. After a ruff begging they work well as a team and he was falling in love with her all over again. But he knew the rules and try to move on when he started dating Ursula only for her to go into witness protection program.**

 **Plus he saw Kate dating Rick Gallagher it was tearing him up in side seeing the women he loved and trying to move on only to work out that Rick is behind the death of three plus people and trying to sell toxin water to the highest bidder.**

 **Mike was surprise when Kate told him that she planing on staying on instead of returning back to the frigates when they had the decommission of the old Hammersley few months ago. But he was please that she was staying on.**

" **Mike, please don't go" Mike look at Kate seeing that she look up set**

" **I'm not going any where"**

" **I want you, I need you... I..." Tears was forming as she turn her head into her pillow as she cried. Mike knew he should leave but couldn't.**

" **I'm here Kate" Kate move her head back so mike move her hair back while looking at her as she sleep.**

" **I want to be..." Kate mutted Mike waiting to see what she was going to say.**

" **Married... I want it all"**

" **You will one day, Jim seams to be a good..."**

" **Mike, I want it all, I want you, diamond ring" Kate said interrupting what Mike said.**

" **you want me"**

" **Mmm...Mrs Kate Flynn, nice ring about it" Kate said smiling in her sleep which shock Mike.**

 **Mike stood up and turn and walk to the door thinking about what Kate said in her sleep. He was just about to open it when he head**

" **commander and lieutenant Flynn, I like that name." Kate said.**

 **Mike open the door and walk out thinking about what just happen in Kate cabin. He walk to his cabin and close the door behind him. He sat down in his chair and open a draw and pick up a box and open it.**

 **In side was the engagement ring that he brought before he broke up with Kate cause of his transferred to Cairns. He didn't know why he keep it after all these years, but please he did.**

" **One day Kate" He said to him self**

" **Captain to the bridge, Captain to the bridge" Was heard over the PA system He close the box and put it back in the draw before leaving his cabin.**


End file.
